<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Четыре поцелуя by stranger_thingsFB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717933">Четыре поцелуя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB'>stranger_thingsFB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>моральные трудности героев разной степени глубины<br/>части связаны между собой логически и хронологически</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Четыре поцелуя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>моральные трудности героев разной степени глубины<br/>части связаны между собой логически и хронологически</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Случайный поцелуй</b>
</p><p>Все происходит буквально молниеносно. Вот он стоит и готовится принять пас, и вот уже лежит на спине, суча ногами и тихо поскуливая от боли.</p><p>А ведь Харгроув говорил, что стоит следить за ногами. Он, может, тот еще урод, но в баскетболе понимает, как никто другой. Недаром их команда выигрывает все соревнования!</p><p>Во время баскетбола они даже забывают о взаимной ненависти, прикрывая друг друга,  работая слаженно и целенаправленно, ведя остальных к победе.</p><p>Вот бы еще за ногами начать смотреть, было бы совсем идеально! </p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Эта мысль не успевает выветриться из головы, как Стив подрывается с пола и резко ударяется лицом о чью-то руку, припечатавшись губами к кончикам чужих пальцев, словно рыцарь, которого прекрасная дама благословляет на кровавый бой. </p><p>«Идиот», — только и бормочет Харгроув, наклоняясь ниже и цепко хватая его руку, прежде чем вернуть Стива в вертикальное положение. </p><p>Через пару секунд оба снова бросаются за мячом, словно ничего и не было, но кончики ушей Билли предательски алеют, а Стив пытается переключить свое внимание на игру, чтобы списать слишком частое биение сердца на адреналин.</p><p>
  <b>Застенчивый поцелуй</b>
</p><p>Стив сам не знает, что его тянет на вечеринку по случаю Дня Святого Валентина. У него нет пары, нет никого, кто приглашал бы или кого хотелось бы пригласить. Он с трудом разбирается в своих чувствах. Может, на него так действуют полнолуние и бессонница, словно намекая, что стоит занять себя чем-то кроме грустного пыхтения в потолок. </p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Он приходит слишком поздно. Основная часть празднующих уже разбрелась по домам, забрав с собой бумбокс. Только редкие парочки все еще жмутся друг к другу, пытаясь сохранить тепло и насладиться романтической атмосферой.</p><p>Поленья тихо потрескивают, пламя костра практически угасло, но Стив почему-то совсем не расстроен. Ночь холодна, но на небе видны мириады звезд (он не до конца уверен, правильно ли вспомнил слово, но это не имеет значения), а громадный диск Луны, словно из какого-то фильма, манит к себе.</p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Он даже не замечает, что остается в одиночестве перед тлеющими углями. Возможно, монстры вновь вырвутся наружу, но и на это ему плевать. </p><p>Стив никогда не был подвержен меланхолии, просто накопленная усталость и постоянная нужда создавать видимость хорошего настроения наконец-то берут свое. </p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>На его плечи опускается тяжелая куртка. Добротная кожа, пропахшая сигаретами и дорогим одеколоном, все еще хранит тепло тела. </p><p>Стив знает, кому она принадлежит, и поворачивается, чтобы поблагодарить.</p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>У Билли слегка отрешенное лицо, а кожа светится, будто ее присыпали звездной пылью.</p><p>В его глазах отражаются созвездия, целый космос, который тянет Стива все ближе.</p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Их поцелуй немного неловкий и достаточно целомудренный, но его хватает, чтобы все негативные эмоции улетучились.</p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Костер затухает окончательно, но вокруг все еще светло. </p><p>Стив прижимается носом к плечу Билли, вдыхая легкий запах одеколона и геля для волос, засовывает пальцы в задние карманы его джинс, и просто сидит так, слушая ветер и звуки ночного леса.</p><p>Он упускает момент, когда провалился в сон, но на следующее утро Билли все еще сидит рядом, обнимая его под мягкой тяжестью куртки. А на душе все так же легко.</p><p>
  <b>Страстный поцелуй</b>
</p><p>Они давно не общались друг с другом. Все что было — минутная слабость, не более. Они работают, занимаются каждый своей жизнью, и пытаются вести себя как обычные взрослые. </p><p>Пока Билли, за каким-то чертом, не оказывается в молле! в кафе-мороженом! перед прилавком! в 15 сантиметрах от лица Стива! </p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>От его улыбки Стиву хочется вылезти из собственной кожи и в буквальном смысле смыться в канализацию. По спине бежит холодок, а по рукам — мурашки, ноги подкашиваются, а волосы на груди встают дыбом. </p><p>Билли выглядит максимально безобидно, когда заказывает какое-то мороженое (у Стива так сильно шумит в ушах, что он уже ни в чем не уверен), а потом что-то спрашивает (вроде бы про туалет).</p><p>У них запрещено пускать посетителей за прилавок, но его босс, конечно же, в таком восторге от «учтивого молодого человека», что Стиву остается только устроить тур по подсобкам, захватив с собой врага? друга? романтический интерес? </p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>От поцелуя у Стива земля уходит из-под ног, в глазах темнеет, а в голову лезут всякие дурацкие мысли. Почему-то вспоминаются романы матери, которые та скупала особо рьяно в моменты ссор с отцом, а потом получала продолжения в качестве извинений.</p><p>Стив точно не помнит сюжеты, но на обложках всякие мускулистые самцы с блестящими телами прижимали к свои шикарным торсам нежных дев, едва прикрытых белыми сорочками. А<br/>
тексты пестрели ошибками и странными фразами о мускусных ароматах и гранатовых колоннах, вызывая у него приступы смеха. </p><p>Правда, он и поверить не мог, что некоторые поцелуи действительно похожи на внезапный шторм, уносящий в чувственные дали. </p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Билли отрывается от него, благодарит за экскурсию, а потом бесцеремонно сваливает, попутно собрав два-три телефона своих поклонниц.</p><p>Стив же закрывается на несколько минут в холодильнике, чтобы поорать в мешок с наполнителем.</p><p>
  <b>Печальный поцелуй</b>
</p><p>Билли меняется. Отталкивает от себя всех, не хочет разговаривать. </p><p>Стив хочет его понять, но у него всегда есть дела поважнее.</p><p>Все время сходятся и расходятся, пока не настает очередной виток апокалипсиса.</p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Они буквально влетают друг в друга, и Стив на секунду пугается, не узнав Билли. Слишком много одежды, нездоровый вид и слегка вздрагивающие плечи говорят о плохом самочувствии. </p><p>Оба слишком заняты, чтобы вдаваться в подробности, поэтому списывают все на простуду. Стив игнорирует умоляющий взгляд Билли, нездоровый блеск его глаз и какое-то совсем уж отчаянное выражение лица. Он слишком увлечен спасением мира, чтобы отвлекаться на одного человека.</p><p>-\-\-\-</p><p>Прежде чем уйти, Билли прижимается губами к его щеке, словно оставляя прощальный поцелуй. Его кожа настолько горячая, что Стива почти обжигает.</p><p>Возможно стоило что-нибудь пообещать, например встретиться, после того как все закончится, и наконец-то поговорить об отношениях. Но время все поджимает, и он просто чмокает Билли в ответ, желая ему скорее выздороветь. </p><p>На город надвигается ночь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>